ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonds of Fate
Bonds of Fate is the 28th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on April 20, 2002 and the English version on February 5, 2005. Haru Glory attempts to take an army of 1,000 demons in order to confront his father to find out the truth. Can Haru do it all by himself? Summary Gnet thinks Haru is too cocky as his demon army jeers. Before going off on his own, Haru remembers what Remi's group told him about Gale. He yells for his father and a flashback of Haru's past bursts in. Haru gets bully by three young boys who bragged about their fathers. After the boys leave, Haru feels sad as he let goes the fish. At home, Cattleya bandages Haru's leg. Moments later, Gemma informs Haru that Cattleya nearly drowns by the beach. Haru finds out that Cattleya got a huge fish for him. Little Haru cries out loud. Haru swings like a madman through several demons while shouting and swearing at his daddy. Gnet finds Haru's looks very familiar and sends Zahrshippe the cyclops at Haru. The cyclops slams the ground and charges at Haru but burrows the ground in an instant. Gnet brags about Zashu's Dark Bring Submarine Soil and that it allowed them to locate Rabarrier city. Zahrshippe attacks Haru and burrows into the ground. Haru struggles to stand up, and when Zashu dives upon Haru, Haru uses Explosion on the giant cyclops. With Zahrshippe fallen on the ground, Gnet orders his demon army to avenge Zahrshippe. Haru charges towards the tower while slicing the demons in his path. As Haru remembers all sorts of things, he gets caught from behind; a horde of demons get on top of him. When Sihngan tries to rush to get inside of the tower, Haru slices Gnet and Sihngan who tries to shoot at Haru using his machine gun nose. Gnet uses his Dark Bring Compass Code to pin down Haru to the ground. Due to the magnetic properties, Haru's sword is stuck to the ground. As the demons march to kill Haru, Haru manages to pick up his sword and throws it at Gnet. Shrinegun and the demons block Haru and drag him to the ground. Haru delivers another Explosion attack. Meanwhile, Shuda wonders if Haru can handle the truth. Haru collapses from exhaustion. In Rabarrier City, Musica looks for Haru from the rooftops; Elie and the others are on the ground. Musica realizes that Haru has gone to the Tower of Din by himself. He explains that Gale might be his father, and Remi states that this fated meeting is like the prophecy. The prophecy is about when the two winds meet, something will occur and change the world. Musica states that he is going to rescue Haru and not do anything else. The group heads out while Haru struggles to stand up. Suddenly, someone walks towards Haru. At Garage Island, the family photo falls and breaks in front of Cattleya. Haru's father swings a sword at Haru. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. 1000 Demonoids (Started and Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion Dark Bring used *Submarine Soil *Compass Code Techniques used *Machine Gun Teeth Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc